AMORIOS SHIKATEMA
by Umeki-Nara
Summary: DECIDI VOLVER A SUBIR ESTE CAPITULO PORQUE LA VEZ ANTERIOR QUE LO PUBLIQUE FALTABAN PALABRAS Y NO SE ENTENDIA DEL TODO ASI QUE AQUI LO TIENEN Y COMO PIDIERON CREO QUE HARE UNA CONTI :3
1. Chapter 1

**_DECIDI VOLVER A SUBIR ESTE CAPITULO PORQUE LA VEZ ANTERIOR QUE LO PUBLIQUE FALTABAN PALABRAS Y NO SE ENTENDIA DEL TODO ASI QUE AQUI LO TIENEN Y COMO PIDIERON CREO QUE HARE UNA CONTI :3_**

_**LEAN Y COMENTEN :)**_

EL EXAMEN CHUNNIN QUE LO COMENZO TODO

Toda la multitud ahí presente en aquel gran estadio donde de seguro se encontraba media aldea, desde extranjeros, señores feudales e incluso el Kazekage, se encontraban en completo shock por la acción hecha por parte de Nara Shikamaru. Absolutamente todos, incluyendo la que se suponia era hasta hace unos segundos su rival, Temari, se formulaban la misma pregunta ¡¿porque lo hizo?¡ ¿porque rendirse en el ultimo momento como lo hizo?. Vale puede que sea porque Naruto lo empujo desde la sala donde los participantes esperan su turno hacia la arena de peleas sin siquiera darle tiempo de nada como rendirse. O talvez el hecho de que su rival Temari se abalanzo en contra de él dispuesta a atacar una vez toco la arena de pelea. Si se piensa bien en esos dos argumentos se diria el porque no se rindio desde el principio, pero de eso a ceder en el momento que vas a ganar... bueno tampoco es como que se esperara mucho de Shikamaru pero habia dejado emocionada a toda la audencia.

Declararon ganadora a Temari; y en medio de todo el alboroto causado por las acciones de Shikamaru y debido a que el siguiente combate era el de Sasuke Uchiha y Sabaku no Gaara; Temari aprovecho para acercarse a Shikamaru y susurrarle algo en el oido, acto que todos pasaron por alto.

-Te veo en un momento en el baño de mujeres. El combate termino pero tu y yo todavía tenemos cuentas pendientes y lo sabes- dijo la rubia de Suna

-Tsk... como tu quieras pero yo no entro al baño de mujeres ni loco. Te espero en el baño de hombres-

-Esta bien- dijo Temari aceptando sin tener otra alternativa

Y asi paso Shikamaru se fue directamente al baño e inmediatamente se lavo la cara en uno de los lavabos retirando el sudor de su rostro, porque no sabia lo que queria esa chica pero fuera lo que fuera lo que quisiera de seguro seria problematico. Y eso no era del todo cierto porque él bien sabia lo que ella queria, recordaba perfectamente la apuesta que hicieron.

FLASHBACK...

Shikamaru se encontraba en medio del bosque entrenando a la fuerza con Asuma-sensei y Chouji, cuando de repente de los arbustos sale Temari para sorpresa de los ahí presentes, al parecer llevaba mucho tiempo buscando algo, sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando ella pidio-exigio hablar a solas con Shikamaru. De inmediato Chouji y Asuma-sensei le lanzaron miradas picaras al tiempo en que los dejan solos diciendole que lo esperaban en el restaurante de barbacoa donde siempre solían almorzar. No era que sintieran como que habia quimica entre ellos dos ni nada de eso despues de todo a penas y se conocian, pero una chica era una chica, no?. Ademas conocian perfectamente a Shikamaru como para no darse cuenta de que cada vez que comentaban algo de la rubia con la que se enfrentaria o cuando Ino hacia un comentario mal intencionado sobre su belleza él adquiria un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas que trataba inutilmente de disimular. En pocas palabras Shikamaru se estaba haciendo un hombre y empezaba a interesarse por las mujeres. Cuando ambos se quedaron solos fue Temari quien rompio el silencio.

-Sera mejor que te rindas de la competencia antes de que sea demasiado tarde y salgas muy mal herido. -se apresuro a decir Temari rapido y sin rodeos- Te he observado muy atentamente los ultimos dias, se que vienes con tu equipo a practicar desde la mañana hasta tarde. Cualquiera diria que te estas preparando muy arduamente y que tienes posibilidades de ganar si no fuera porque en realidad vienes a entrenar mas por obligacion que por desicion propia. Asi no vas a llegar muy lejos- Shikamaru parecia no inmutarse por lo dicho por la rubia, desde que ella llego y que su amigo y su sensei se fueron él se habia recostado sobre la hierba con las manos entrelazadas detras de su cabeza y una de sus piernas cruzada sobre la otra para posar su vista en el cielo; en sus tan anheladas nubes, dandole un aspecto relajado y apuesto. La rubia al verle asi no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente, se veia tan lindo de esa forma al mismo tiempo que ese aire despreocupado le hacia ver realmente sensual, pero de inmediato volvio con su actitud de antes abandonando todo pensamiento que la impulsara a besar a ese chico como de seguro ninguna otra lo hubiera besado, dijo-me estas escuchando?-

-Desde que llegaste, porque no te sientas? asi estaras mas comoda mientras me amenazas-

-Te tomare le palabra- decia mientras se sentaba a su lado estirando sus piernas y sosteniendose con los brazos hacia atras mirando el cielo- y no era una amenaza,simplemente era una advertencia-

-Y que razon tienes tu para preocuparte tanto por mi, eh? es problematico pero creo que no deberias subestimarme-

-Suenas muy seguro de ti mismo, pero dime tan seguro estas de que puedes ganar como para apostar conmigo?-

-No, las apuestas te llevan al vicio, el vicio lleva a la codicia y la codicia es uno de los pecados capiales que te pueden llevar al infierno-

-De eso no tendrias porque preocuparte, despues de todo la pereza tambien es uno de los pecados capitales, asi que ya te veo ir directo al infierno- dijo burlona a lo que el moreno bufo molesto- si tan inseguro te sientes y tienes miedo solo tenias que decirlo para que me fuera y no meter de excusa a la religion-

-Yo no tengo miedo- dijo mientras se sostenia con sus brazos para verla directamente a los ojos

-Entonces?-

-Acepto, que quieres apostar?-

-Bien, si yo gano haras todo lo que yo te diga durante un dia, pero si tu ganas...-

-Haras lo que yo te pida durante un dia completo, no?-

-Si, asi es-

-Entiendo, pero que en Suna no tienes los sirvientes suficientes para complacer tus caprichos como para estar haciendo este tipo de apuetas?- ella quedo impactada ante tal comentario que realmente le molesto. Como se atrevia ese estupido a insinuar que ella era una niña mimada?quien se creia?era un imbecil que no conocia nada sobre ella. De inmediato impactó su mano con su mejilla dejandole bien marcados los dedos de su mano, se levanto para encararle

-Y TU QUE TE CREES IMBECIL?-

-CUAL ES TU PROBLEMA?-

-NUNCA VUELVAS A DECIR QUE SOY UNA NIÑA MIMADA!-

-Pero si yo no ...-

-CALLATE!-y sin mas ni mas se marcho de ahi echa una furia, pero antes de irse Shikamaru juro ver unas cuantas lagrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK...

-Si... vaya que lo recuerdo... -se decia a si mismo mirandose al espejo recordando aquel dia

-Que? no me digas que hablas solo? -pregunto con sarcasmo la rubia que habia llegado apenas

-Te tardaste-

-Pues claro no podia arriesgarme a que alguien me viera entrar aqui- decia mientras se sentaba al borde de lavabo, situandose al lado de Shikamaru que se encontraba de pie frente a ella, dejando su abanico recargado a un costado de la pared.

-Y bien? supongo que ya estas lista para cobrarte la apuesta-

-En realidad es todo lo contrario, puede que sea orgullosa pero sé darme cuenta cuando he perdido una batalla. Oficialmente yo he ganado por el simple hecho de que te rendiste; sin embargo, yo no aposte por eso, yo aposte por un combate y a lo que a mi respecta tu has ganado. Entonces que... que quieres que haga?-

-Segura?-

-Completamente. O es que dudas de mi palabra?-

-No. Siendo asi responderas a todas las preguntas que te haga-

-Ah si?-

-Si- la rubia alzo la vista esperando que hablara- porque la ultima vez que nos vimos al malinterpretar que te dije "niña mimada" reaccionaste de esa forma y saliste corriendo? acaso dije algo malo? y si es asi tiene algo que ver con que tu madre haya muerto durante el parto de tu hermano Gaara por un jutsu de sellado que le hicieron?- Temari quedo anonadada con esas palabras. Como sabia esa informacion sobre su madre? se suponia que era un secreto de la aldea para poder usar a Gaara como el "arma definitiva de Suna"- lo se porque ayer tu hermano estaba en el hospital y trato de asesinar a Rock Lee; no se si te acuerdes de él pero fue el que peleo contra tu hermano en los preeliminares del examen, en fin, trato de asesinarlo y si no fuera porque Naruto yo le detuvimos tal vez lo hubiera logrado. Y en eso nos conto su tetrica historia-

-Ya veo-

-En el momento qe lo conto todo, siendote sincero fue lo mas aterrador que yo haya escuchado en mi vida. Llegue incluso a imaginarme el infierno de vida que tuvo como para llegar a creer que él esta destinado a vivir para matar a los demas y aun asi sabia que una cosa era imaginarlo y otra cosa era vivirlo en carne propia. Despues pense en ti y en como lo pudiste haber pasado. Es por eso que la otra vez te enojaste conmigo con lo de "niña mimada", verdad?-

-Si y no- Shikamaru puso cara de incredulidad a lo que Temari respondio- Tienes razon Nara, en esos momentos la pase muy mal, yo tendria como unos tres años cuando eso ocurrio. Mi padre es un hombre muy codicioso en cuanto al poder economico y politico de Suna se trata, y antes que mi padre es el Kazekage, el lider de mi aldea, es por eso que debe tener una mente fria contra las emociones y calculadora, listo para hacer frente a cualquier tipo de situaciones y preparado para las consecuencias de sus actos, asi es como debe actuar un lider-

-A que quieres llegar con esto?-

-A que como tu ya sabras mi padre sello dentro de Gaara a Shukaku, un demonio dentro de él. Eso causo la muerte de mi madre y problemas con los miembros del consejo. Aun asi él defendio su estrategia sobre usar a su hijo como el "arma definitiva", no le importo su esposa y mucho menos le importamos nosotros, el quiere y conseguira poder a cualquier precio para poner el nombre de Suna en lo alto, no para proteger a los aldeanos, de eso nos dimos cuenta mi hermano Kankuro y yo. Si he de admitir que me dolio puesto que yo era una niña pero me recupere pronto y pude manejar el asunto con mas madurez de la que una niña de tres años posee, y asi lo hice porque comprendi que tenia que ver hacia adelante por mi futuro y el de mis hermanos-

-Entiendo, Temari... yo no queria... -

-No fue la falta de amor maternal lo que hizo que reaccionase asi aquel dia-

-Entonces... ?-

-A diferencia de lo que muchos piensan sobre la "Princesa de Suna" no soy una niña mimada, creci en un hogar donde faltaba la prescencia de una madre pero como te dije con anteriodad eso lo supere; sin embargo, crecer en un hogar rodeada de hombres donde el patriarca de la familia tiene un concepto estupido sobre lo que son las mujeres e ideales machistas solo para conservar su reputacion como "hombre", un hermano con el cual lo unico que compares es el miedo de ser asesinado por tu otro hermano que tiene en su interior un demonio sediento de sangre, sinceramente mi impresion de las relaciones que tengo con ellos por ser una "familia" no son muy buenas que digamos. Mi padre solo le ponia atencion a Gaara, lo mimaba y cuidaba como si de verdad lo quisiera como hijo cosa que hacia por puro interes. En cuanto a Kankuro fue cuidado y entrenado por Chiyo-obaasama una anciana del consejo que le enseño las tecnicas de marionetas pero solo lo hacia para llenar el hueco que su nieto Sasori habia dejado al convertirse en ninja renegado, pero Kankuro no pudo llenar ese vacio. En cuanto a mi solo me dejaron de lado, mi padre decia que yo era un estorbo para la familia, que no sabia hacer nada porque una mujer como yo no servia para nada. Sin embargo yo me esforce por obtener su reconocimiento hasta el punto de derramar sangre, sudor y lagrimas debido a los arduos entrenamientos a los que me sometia yo misma. No me gustaba recibir ayuda cuando me lo ofrecian y por eso siempre le rechazaba, no me permitia yo misma el ser debil el orgullo que me habia forjado no me lo permitia y aun asi el muy maldito no me reconocia- lagrimas que hasta el momento habian sido contenidas por Temari comenzaron a salir a flote mientras su voz se oia entre cortada- En mi aldea todos me conocen, no por ser hija del actual Kazekage sino porque yo misma me gane esa fama, a tal punto que ya no me importo la opinion de mi padre-

-Temari... -

-Es por eso que me altere tanto que me insinuaras que soy una niña mimada cuando te has dado cuenta de que no es asi. Ser la "princesa" de Suna no fue mi eleccion, por eso no soporto cuando alguien me subestima y me llama "princesa" solo por ser hija del Kazekage-

Shikamaru no podia creer lo que hasta ahora habia escuchado, Temari habia sufrido mas de lo que el hubiera imaginado y seguia de pie,luchando no solo en el campo de batalla,sino tambien en la vida. Esa si que era una mujer en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Increiblemente hermosa hasta el punto de decir que era la lujuria en persona sin querer serlo, inteligente, una gran estratega, mujer de caracter, madura, dispuesta a luchar contra todo. Y ahora se veia tan fragil, ahi frente a él llorando despues de depositar su confianza en él como para contarle todo aquello cuando se habia podido negar a hablar. Eso era demasido para él, no podia ver a esa mujer llorar un segundo mas asi que dejo a su instinto actuar en vez de pensar para poder abrazarla y reconfortarla. Temari en ese momento estaba hundida, jamas habia hablado de eso con nadie ni siquiera con sus hermanos, lo unico que sintio fue como Shikamaru la tomaba de la cintura y la abrazaba posesiva pero al mismo tiempo cariñosamente, se dejo llevar recargando su cadeza contra su pecho, sintiendo como ella respiraba agitadamente y el muy sereno lo cual le hizo tener un momento de paz.

-Te advierto que si esto lo haces por... -

-No lo hago por lastima si es lo que crees- la interrumpio mientras seguia abrazandola, mientras que con una mano la tomaba del menton y la acercaba a él para darle un beso en los labios a lo cual ella no se opuso. Permanecio asi por unos segundos sin intentar nada mas temiendo que si se separaba no podria volver a besarlos jamás en su vida y por otro lado temiendo también a que si intentaba algo más ella se opondría y la perderia. Pero no estuvo así por mucho tiempo puesto que al sentir los brazos de la rubia rodeandole el cuello supo que esa era una señal de parte de ella dandole permiso de continuar. Poso su lengua sobre aquellos dulces y finos labios y en un suspiro de parte de ella aprovecho para introducir su lengua en la boca de ella. Temari gustosa de la intromision de la lengua del Nara en su boca entrelazo su lengua con la de é así por un buen rato incluso se podria decir que estuvieron asi minutos hasta tener que separarse. Pero no fue la falta de aire en los pulmones lo que los obligo a separarse sino que fue la interrupcion del castaño hermano menor de la rubia

-Se puede saber que estas haciendo Temari?- los dos jovenes que reaccionaron al momento se separaron mirando al castaño que se encontraba en el marco de la puerta con expresion enfadada

-Vete Kankuro. No te entrometas, no es asunto tuyo-

Kankuro despues de ver detenidamente al Nara fijo su vista en su hermana- Que no es asunto mio dices? pero si eres mi hermana!claro que es asunto mio! -dijo exaltado a lo que la rubia respondio

-Ay por favor no me vengas a hacer estas escenitas de hermano celoso porque no te quedan- ambos hermanos se estaban mirando de tal manera que si las miradas mataran ambos ya estarian muertos- Shikamaru hasme el favor de esperar afuera, esto es un asunto de kankuro y mio- sin dudar un momento más y dandole a los hermanos Sabaku No su espacio para hablar el Nara se marcho. Pero no esperaria afuera, no, algo en él le decia que si le queria ahorrar problemas a Temari seria mejor que se alejara de ella. De por si la relacion con sus hermanos no era muy buena que digamos como para que ahora riñeran por su tanto culpa. Mientras tanto los hermanos Sabaku No seguian en un profundo e incomodo silencio mirandose el uno al otro

-Se puede saber que hacias con ese tipo, Temari? que yo recuerde hace no mas de 15 minutos estabas dispuesta a matarlo, y ahora te encuentro en el baño de hombres besandote con él. Me podrias decir que te pasa? tu no eres asi- dijo de modo frio e indiferente pero con un toque de furia

-Metete en tus asuntos, quieres? puede que halla veces en las que me quiera sentir amada-

-Pero que dices? amada?-

-Si asi que no te entrometas es mi vida y la vivo como quiera-

-Y que tal si te quiere herir? -

-Tomare el riesgo- dijo decidida y pasando al lado de Kankuro pero antes de poder salir del baño su hermano la sujeto fuertemente del brazo

-Temari no estoy jugando es en serio, ese tipo te podria dañar. Soy tu hermano y te quiero por eso quiero protegerte de que te hagan daño-

-Ja!pero que buena broma. Kankuro deja de ser tan hipocrita que es obvio que si me estas sermoneando es porque te preocupa que pueda arruinar la estupida mision que se nos encomendo, no porque te preocupe yo-

-Esta mision es muy importante para nuestra aldea, no podemos fallar-

-Querras decir no pueden fallar porque yo no participare en esto-

-Que? Temari no tienes porque abandonarlo todo y echar a perder tu vida solo por un tipo que no te ama y solo quiere jugar contigo-

-No abandono la mision por él sino porque en un principio no me agrado la idea de invadir y traicionar Konoha, ademas tu que sabes si me ama o no?-

-Apenas lo conoces-

-Es verdad, pero sabes que es lo mas triste? que apenas lo conozco y me ha hecho sentir mas cariño del que tu o Gaara me han dado en toda mi vida. Es por eso que sé que me es sincero. Es mas ustedes dos nunca me han dado ni una muestra de cariño- ante esta declaracion Kankuro no tuvo mas opcion que liberar a su hermana de su agarre. Porque era cierto, los tres tenian una relacion basada en el miedo, rencor y odio. No eran unidos, es mas sino fuera porque eran hermanos y estaban en el mismo equipo, serian completos desconocidos, aun siendo de la misma aldea. Ademas de que no habian considerado ni los sentinientos ni la opinion de ella para la mision de infiltracion, cuando ellos sabian muy bien de su apreciacion por la paz a pesar de su caracter.

Por su parte, Temari, que habia salido del baño y habia dejado a su hermano Kankuro muy pensativo, caminaba por los pasillos donde los participantes de los examenes esperaban su turno para pelear tratando de encontrar algo o mas bien a alguien. Porque Shikamaru no le habia hecho caso de esperarla afuera del baño?de seguro porque era muy problematico hacerlo, asi como terminar un combate.

Iba caminando y aun no lo encontraba, y ya se estaba desesperando, es que acaso no la queria ni tantito? si hace menos de cinco minutos la estaba besando como si no hubiera un mañana. No, era eso, ella sabia que él la queria. Eso se lo habia demostrado. Decidido, seguiria caminando, encontraria a Shikamaru, le reclamaria por no haberla esperado y despues de que él le dijera que le habria resultado muy problematico el haberla esperado, ambos se irian a un lugar lejos de Konoha y Suna para poder hacer su propia vida juntos y sin impedimentos. Lejos del mundo ninja, formarian una familia, tendrian dos hijos, primero un niño y luego una niña, Shikamaru y su niño se pasarian las tardes vagueando y sin hacer nada mientras ella y su hija intentaban inutilmente hacerlos trabajar. Si esa era el tipo de vida que ella deseaba, pero solo la deseaba si él era quien estaba a su lado, solo él y nadie más.

Una ilusion creada para que se viera como el plumaje de un ave fue lo que interrumpio sus pensamientos y planes para futuro, no podia decir que desconocia para que era aquel genjutsu, porque ella sabia perfectamente que significaba. Era la señal para comenzar con el ataque a la aldea. Y fue ahi donde se dio cuenta, pero que demonios estaba haciendo? estaba planeando su vida y su futuro? desde cuando ella era asi? era increible, el Nara habia influido mucho en ella en tan solo unos momentos de intimidad como "pareja". Ella debia continuar con su vida y Shikamaru igual, no podrian estar juntos porque aunque por mucho que lo quisiera ella no podria abandonar ni fallar a su aldea, ademas planear construir un futuro huyendo?no, esa no era ella ni era asi, no era una cobarde y Shikamaru tampoco aunque lo pareciera, de seguro detras de esa fachada de vago él tambien le era fiel a su aldea como ella. Desde el dia en que decidio ser una kunoichi de Suna se habia prometido a sí misma proteger a su aldea y a sus habitantes hasta la muerte si era necesario, por eso habia entrenado tanto para ser reconocida por su gente, no por el bastardo de su padre que ni siquiera la tomaba en cuenta. Seguiria al pie de la letra el plan tal cual se lo habian dicho y la relacion que tendria con Shikamaru de ahora en adelante seria como enemigos en el campo de batalla, y si la vida era grata con ella las aldeas se olvidarian de las confrontaciones y ella podria volver al lado del Nara, pero solo hasta ese dia estarian juntos, mientras ella seguiria con la invasion. Solo esperaba en el fondo que Shikamaru no malentendiera las cosas, pero no, él era un chico muy listo, de seguro que entenderia que ella no podia fallar a su aldea y por eso lo hacia y que no eran mas que ordenes.

-Temari... -hablo la voz de su hermano Kankuro a sus espaldas-

-Vamos Kankuro, no tenemos tiempo que perder-dijo antes de que él siguiera hablando a lo que este la miro con incredulidad-Tenemos una mision que cumplir asi que apresurate. Vamos por Gaara, parece que ese tal Uchiha logro hacerle daño con alguno de sus ataques- dijo mirando como su hermano Gaara estaba en medio de la arena de lucha apretando su hombro izquierdo tratando de detener la hemorragia que tenia debido a el ataque por parte del Uchiha. Kankuro se limito a asentir, aun no muy seguro de lo que acababa de decir su hermana, pero tenia el presentimiento de que lo que ahora queria hacer Temari era dejar atras la conversacion de hace un momento y continuar con la mision como si nada hubiese pasado.

Ambos saltaron al centro de la arena de batalla y desde ahi Temari tenia una vista perfecta hacia las gradas, pero en un punto en especifico, donde se encontraba aquella chica de cabello rosado que era compañera del Uchiha tratando de despejar el genjutsu de Shikamaru creyendo que estaba bajo el efecto de la ilusion, se sonrio para si misma al ver al Nara pestañear pero sonrio aun mas cuando un perro que Dios sabe de donde salio mordio su tobillo para poder "despertarlo" cosa que el perro logro. En ese instante sus miradas se cruzaron y en los ojos del chico pudo ver un deje de confusion que rapidamente cambio a una de tristeza y decepcion. Claro, ya se habia dado cuenta, se dio cuenta de que ella no tenia opcion y que ahora probablemente tendrian que enfrentarse solo que no para un estupido examen para intentar subir de rango sino en una posible guerra para dar la victoria a su respectiva aldea. Despues del cruce de miradas que fue solo por milesimas de segundo pero que solo eso habia bastado para que se transmitieran todo y nada a la vez,Temari y Kankuro tomaron a Gaara en brazos para poder transportarlo a un lugar seguro para que pudiera recuperar fuerzas y seguir con la siguiente fase de la infiltracion...


	2. Chapter 2

**SEGUNDO CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA QUE AL PARECER ESTABA ABANDONADA POR MI ATENCION ESPECIAL EN EL FIC DE ENREDOS XD... PERO NO ME CULPEN... ES QUE SUS AMENAZAS SON DEMASIADO... CONVINCENTES n_nU**

Una explosion causada por un papel explosivo que Sasuke Uchiha le habia lanzado con un kunai para luego escapar, la mando a volar varios metros hacia atras de donde se encontraba haciendo asi que cochara contra el suelo de espaldas haciendo que se le escapara el aire de los pulmones con el impacto.

-_Maldito Uchiha...juro que me las pagas-_ penso la rubia de Suna mientras se encontraba con tan hermoso cielo azul frente a frente. No queria levantarse, tenia la espalda adolorida aun por el impacto del cual no se pudo salvar a tiempo.

Se quedo un momento mas asi, quieta, observando atentamente las nubes. Valla, si que era relajante observar como esas esponjadas y blancas nubes se movian lentamente al compás del viento. Cerro los ojos, disfrutando del aire que jugaba con sus rebeldes cabellos y como sus caricias le refrescaban el rostro.

-No tengo tiempo que perder...- se dijo mas para si misma que para cualquiera que la viera.

Se reincorporo pesadamente. Sus musculos le dolian. Y eso que no habia peleado al cien por cien. Tomo del suelo su tan apreciado abanico y se dispuso a marchar tras Gaara y Kankuro, si no fuera porque una silueta oculta entren los arboles hizo que se le erizara la piel cuando esta salio y se mostro

Nada mas y nada menos que...

-Nara... que estas haciendo aqui?- pregunto con voz indiferente, ignorando las sensaciones que le producia el que la mirara tan fijamente

-Estaba buscando a mi rubia problematica- dijo acercandose a Temari

-Creo que Yamanaka se ha quedado en las gradas desmayada- dijo mirando hacia otro lado para esconder su sonrojo. Sabia que no se referia a su compañera de equipo, y si habia entendido la "indirecta" de como habia dicho "mi rubia problematica", pero no es que tuviera tiempo para esas cosas ahora, mas aun que se estaban en terminos enemigos.

-Sabes bien que no me refiero a ella- la tomo de la mano sin apartarle la vista de encima. Levanto la mano de la rubia que tenia entrelazada en sus dedos y la llevo hasta sus labios, besandole en la palma- Estas enojada porque no te espere verdad?- ella no respondio solo le miro con ojos severos apartando bruscamente su mano

-Alejate Nara- se puso el abanico en la espalda y salto al árbol mas cercano para emprender una huida de Shikamaru

Mas sin embargo, el Nara no se quedo ahi como tonto viendo que la rubia se alejaba de él, mas bien la siguio por mas problematico que le resultase. Empezaron una persecucion en el que la rubia trataba inutilmente de acelerar el paso y dejar atras al Nara que, por primera vez, no se quejaba por estar haciendo dicha accion que costaba mucho movimiento de su parte. Salto a unas de las ramas mas altas y sin que la rubia se diera cuenta se adelanto un par de ramas mas que ella y cuando estuvo listo salto a una rama deteniendose él y Temari a que le habia obstruido el paso.

-Muevete- ordeno a lo que el Nara hizo caso omiso

-Quieres que salga de tu camino?- la rubia asintio- Mi pregunta va mas alla que solo dejarte avanzar hacia tus hermanos... quieres que salga de tu vida?... si me dices que si en este instante desaparecere para siempre... lo prometo- Temari estaba impactada ante lo dicho por Shikamaru... no era que quisiera apartarlo de ella NO! solo que no tenian permitido verse ahora que la invasion habia comenzado

-Supongo que el silencio otorga...- dijo el Nara. Lanzo un kunai con un sello explosivo al suelo para despues dejarse caer de espaldas sin poner esfuerzo alguno por evitarlo, esperando que la gravedad hiciera efecto. La rubia de Suna vio como en camara lenta, frente a sus ojos la explosion se hacia presente mientras el Nara caia hacia ella. Tomo rapido su abanico lo abrio en toda su plenitud y se subio en el. Rapidamente se dirijio a Shikamaru y haciendose impulso con el abanico se lanzo contra él empujandolo fuera del area de alcance de la explosion, que si bien no los alcanzo por completo los empujo varios metros adelante. Rodaron por el suelo un par de segundos.

Al detenerse Temari abrio los ojos adolorida por el nuevo impacto dandose cuenta de que Shikamaru, ademas de estar igual de adolorido que ella, estaba encima de ella. Se sonrojo violentamente al encontrar sus rostros a pocos centimetros de unirse en un calido beso. El Nara despues de hacer vairas muecas de dolor se le quedo mirando fijamente enternecedor. La tomo de las mejillas y la beso como hace momentos habia hecho, la rubia trato de apartarlo, empujarlo, golpearlo, pero termino cediendo ante los atrayentes y posesivos labios de Shikamaru. Pero no duro mucho porque Temari aparto su rostro del de él

-No vuelvas a hacer eso- dijo jadeante. el Nara le miro dudoso

-No quieres que vuelva a hacer esto?- volvio a besarla pero esta vez usando su peso encima de ella para que no se pudiera apartar, cosa que logro. Al fin y al cabo termino cediendo de nuevo ante los apetitosos labios del Nara que reclamaban los suyos

-No vuelvas a hacer lo del papel explosivo idiota- dijo cuando se separaron- Y yo soy tu rubia problematica?- pregunto tratando de sonar enojada pero en el fondo estaba rebozante de alegria al saber que la consideraba suya. El Nar asintio ante la pregunta de ella- Entonces que se supone que eres tu de mi?- pregunto curiosa

-Tu unico y fiel ciervo- dijo soltando un ronroneo al olfatear el apetecible cuello de Temari para luego atreverse a probarlo con su lengua. Recibio como respuesta primero un jadeo y despues un fuerte empujon que lo dejo de bruces contra el suelo- Oye pero que estas...?- ni bien termino de preguntar ella ya estaba saltando entre rama y rama alejandose de él- Mendokusai...- se sobo la nuca donde le dolia todavia por los recientes impactos que habia recibido

-Me pregunto si a eso se le puede considerar traicion...- dijo la voz de Asuma acercandose a su alumno y tendiendole la mano que Shikamaru acepto con una mueca de disgusto ante su comentario- De que me he perdido?-

-No de mucho... vamonos...- dijo y empezo a caminar en direccion contraria a donde Temari se habia ido...

...

**QUEDO CORTO A COMPARACION DEL PRIMER CAPITULO Y A MI PARECER UN TANTO... ROMANTICON?¿? **

**PERO AQUI LAS/LOS QUE OPINAN SON USTEDES ASI QUE ESPERO SUS REVIEWS :D**


End file.
